Affection?
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Mungkin sebagian banyak orang mengetahui kalau Fushimi termasuk anti-sosial dan hampir psycho namu tidak ada yang tahu kalau Fushimi... Memiliki penyakit Skizofrenzia.


Fushimi Saruhiko Di mata orang-orang, Fushimi Saruhiko adalah Third in Command SCEPTER 4 yang sangat cerdas sekaligus cerdik, mengingat di usianya yang 19 tahun dan bisa digolongkan anggota baru di SCEPTER 4 tapi sudah dapat berada di tingkat yang belum tentu didapat dengan oleh orang lain. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau ia adalah tipikal anti-sosial dan psycho yang juga mempunyai pribadi yang ribetnya minta ampun namun... Tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia memiliki penyakit Skizofrenia.

Disclaimer: K milik GoRa x GoHands.

Affection? Milik Fujoshi Janai Desu yo ne

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Semi AU, etc

Dedicated for challenge **Mental Disorder**

DLDR, Don't like don't read

Skizofrenzia, sebuah penyakit gangguan jiwa dimana pengidapnya akan suka berhalusinasi, berdelusi, melakukan hal anek dan sulit membedakan antara realita dan halusinasi bahkan terkadang mendengar suara-suara di telinga mereka namun orang lain tidak mendengar suara tersebut. Awalnya hal itu hanya dialami oleh Fushimi sesekali saat sedang sendirian dan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengalami hal itu, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, hal yang malah akan membuat semuanya berubah termasuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Monday, 08.00 AM

Pagi itu semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. bangun di pagi hari, bersiap-siap untuk beraktivitas, berangkat menuju kantor/sekolah, sampai di tempat tersebut. Hal itu pun dialami Fushimi yang kini telah berada di HQ SCEPTER 4 dan duduk di tempat kerjanya dengan paperwork menggunung, padahal masih pagi tapi atasannya dengan sadisnya memberikan paperwork sebanyak ini. Sudahlah, Fushimi terima nasib.

Beberapa rekan kerja Fushimi -yang tidak dianggap begitu oleh Fushimi- mulai berdatangan, tidak banyak dari mereka yang menyapa Fushimi terlebih dahulu sebelum duduk di tempat kerja mereka dan hanya mendapatkan gumaman yang nyaris tidak terdengar seakan sang target terlalu malas atau bahkan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk membalas sapaan tersebut. Mungkin hal ini lah yang membuat orang-orang hanya mampu bertahan mengobrol dengannya dalam waktu 3 menit bahkan kurang, dan dicap sebagai makhluk anti-sosial. Padahal bukan seperti itu, ia hanya tidak terlalu mengerti cara bersosialisasi dan memberikan jarak dirinya dengan orang lain agar privasinya selalu terjaga dengan aman terutama penyakit yang kini resmi benar-benar dideritanya.

Sang surya semakin meninggi dan semakin memancarkan sinarnya untuk kaum adam dan hawa di bumi ini namun Fushimi sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya dan masih menekuni paperworknya yang seiring waktu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Begitupun dengan anggota SCEPTER 4 lain yang belum beranjak dari tempat mereka dan masih terfokus pada pekerjaan mereka, padahal sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat siang.

Namun ketika jam telah menunjukan waktu istirahat dimulai beberapa dari mereka mulai meninggalkan meja kerja mereka untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, terkecuali Fushimi yang juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Padahal Akiyama sudah mengajaknya namun pria berkacamata itu malah menyuruh Akiyama untuk pergi tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya pada lembar kertas yang di dalamnya terdapat huruf-huruf yang tercetak rapi. yang akhirnya Akiyama hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari atasannya itu dan menyisakan Fushimi dan 2 anggota lainnya di tempat itu.

Hening

Hanya ada suara yang berasal dari keyboard yang teratur seakan menjadi latar musik di ruangan itu. Tenang dan nyaman, hal yang selama ini Fushimi lakukan dan cari namun kini yang membuat ia membenci keadaan seperti ini karena kini ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara bisikan yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Bisikan dengan topik tidak beraturan namun selalu diselingi dengan bisikan yang memanggil namanya

,pikirannya sudah tidak bisa fokus kepada pekerjaannya dan mata birunya bergerak gelisah kesana-kesini walaupun ekspresi wajahnya masih seperti biasa. Bisikan-bisikan itu semakin tidak jelas seperti seseorang yang mengubah gelombang radio dengan cepat dan acak serta beberapa kali terdengar decitan yang memekik telinganya.

"Fushimi!"

Sampai suara tegas milik penyandang Heartless Woman ikut masuk ke gendang telinganya dan membuat mata birunya yang terbentengi kacamata terpaksa melihat sosok itu dengan tubuhnya sedikit menegang seakan disengat listrik.

"Apa?"

Suaranya serak, namun Fushimi tetap mencoba agar suaranya masih terdengar seperti biasa namun ia yakin atasannya menyadari hal itu dibuktikan dengan mata sebiru samudera itu menatapnya dengan intens dan guratan kebingungan sedikit tercemin di wajah ayu nya.

"Apa kamu sakit? Fushimi?"

Susah payah Fushimi menelan ludahnya sendiri, tenggorokannya kering, suaranya seakan tidak ingin keluar namun ia memaksa suara itu keluar senetral mungkin walaupun telinganya masih dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat sehat?"

Ia mengendus malas sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"

Sedangkan sang atasannya masih sedikit curiga namun Seri tahu percuma saja mendesak pemuda ini karena Seri yakin pemuda itu tidak akan mengungkapkannya dalam waktu cepat, jadi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat dan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Setelah tugas ini selesai, patroli lah di sekitar kota. Akhir-akhir ini terdapat orang-orang yang mencurigakan dan memiliki persentase besar untuk melukai warga kota"

"Hm? Baik"

Untuk kedua kalinya Seri menghela nafas sebelum kembali berkata.

"Jaga dirimu..."

Dan pembicaraan singkat itu pun selesai dengan Seri yang langsung berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu yang seiring itu juga bisikan-bisikan itu hilang, digantikan dengan perasaan yang menjadi tenang seakan baru tersadar itu hanya halusinasinya.

.

.

.

Monday, 02.00 PM

Keramaian kota benar-benar terasa di saat seperti ini walaupun tidak seramai di saat jam pulang kantoran, hal yang dihindari dari makhluk anti-sosial seperti Fushimi Saruhiko. Kalau bukan perintah dari atasannya dirinya tidak akan mau repot-repot ikut terlibat ke dalam ramainya kota ini ditambah sinar sang surya yang membakar kulit. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai sedangkan mata birunya diam-diam memperhatikan sekitar. Sebuah tawa, perbincangan antara beberapa orang, kebisingan dari kendaraan, bahkan gerutuan pun dapat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada suara-suara tadi walaupun keduanya sama-sama mengusik dan terasa menyebalkan di telinganya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, suasana kota yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki serta beberapa kendaraan menghilang dengan sekejap digantikan dengan langit yang berubah menjadi orange dan sosok berjubah hitam berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Halusinasi lagi kah? Kepalanya digelengkan dengan kuat seakan mencoba menyadarkannya namun… di matanya semua tidak berubah, bahkan kini terdapat sosok bertudung hitam sedang menyeringai lebar kepadanya.

Mata biru milik Fushimi sempat melebar sebelum ia bersiaga dan memegang gagang sabernya namun… hilang. Sabernya hilang dan digantikan oleh ranting rapuh yang pasti akan langsung patah ketika ia mengarahkannya kepada sosok bertudung itu. Lama-kelamaan nafasnya tidak teratur, ketakutan serta kegelisahan perlahan memeluk jiwa pemuda yang selalu terlihat bosan dan malas ini dan detik berikutnya kakinya dipaksakan untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu

.

.

.

"Are? Tuan!"

Seruan dari seorang gadis remaja itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh target lawan bicaranya yang kini telah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa seperti orang kesetanan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya ias diam mematung di tempatnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, awalnya berniat bertanya keadaan dari orang itu malah orang itu tiba-tiba pergi dengan tingkah aneh.

.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu, peluh menetes dari wajah tampannya, kakinya lemas bahkan terasa mati rasa sedangkan tubuhnya merosot begitu saja di sebuah gang yang sepi dan jauh dari tempat tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya Fushimi mengalami ketakutan yang begitu luar biasa, hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau dirinya akan mengalami hal ini.

Kacamata berframe hitamnya ia bebaskan dari wajahnya sedangkan tangan lainnya menyisir rambut dark blue nya tanpa niat. Nafasnya masih berlomba sedangkan dirinya mencoba menetralkannya, begitu pula dengan jantungnya dan matanya yang kini terpejam. Namun belum selesai melakukan ritual penenangnya tiba-tiba suara-suara itu kembali terdengar, suara yang begitu mengusik dan berhasil membuatnya gelisah.

"Pergi…"

Desisan itu pun tidak mampu menghilangkan suara itu, berapa kali pun Fushimi mencoba tapi suara iasers menghantuinya

.

.

.

Siang itu sudah bukan hal aneh melihat si penyandang Kuro Inu berada di sekitar kota namun anehnya adalah kali ini sang Kuro Inu itu tidak bersama dengan raja nya serta wanita kucing yang sering menempel padanya. Tapi toh itu bukan urusan dan sebuah masalah besar, jadi apa peduli kita.

Kaki yang terbalut celana kain berwarna hitam dan sepatu itu melangkah dengan tenang di jalan khusus pejalan kaki, siang itu memang ia memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam keramaian sehingga ia memilih untuk berjalan di tempat yang cukup sepi. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menghilangkan kepenatannya setelah mendengar rengekan Shiro dan Neko tentang makanan dan juga untuk berbelanja kebutuhan.

Itu awalnya….

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gang yang sepi ketika telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar baginya. Ragu, ia sempat ragu untuk menelusuri lebih jauh tapi instingnya berkata lain dan menuntun tubuhnya untuk menelusuri suara ini lebih lanjut.

Semakin dekat, Kuroh dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara rintihan dipadu dengan kata yang terus diucap ulang bak sebuah mantra namun rasanya suara ini pernah didengarnya beberapa kali dan…. Apa yang dilihat dirinya sekarang?

Surai dark blue

Kacamata berframe hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah

Dan coat biru yang terasa familiar…

Deg.

Bila ini mimpi tolong bangunkan dirinya, bila matanya bermasalah tolong segera bawa dirinya ke klinik mata dan yang pasti tolong beritahu bila ini semua tidak nyata, hanya ilusi semata yang biasa ditunjukan seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut sebagai pesulap.

Fushimi Saruhiko, Third in Command SCEPTER 4 yang terkenal anti-sosial tengah meringkuk dengan menyedihkan dan terus menggumankan kalimat yang sama terus menerus. Tanpa ragu Kuroh melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan pemuda yang tengah meringkuk itu dan perlahan tangannya mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Fushimi?"

Sedangkan tubuh Fushimi langsung menegang dan kepalanya secara spontan melihat iaser pelaku yang mengguncang tubuh. Mata birunya melebar, sorot ketakutan serta kegelisahan semakin terpancar dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur seakan sedang ada yang mencekik lehernya.

"Pergi… Pergi! Pergi!"

Suara yang semakin meninggi dan gerakan memberontak yang membuat Kuroh kewalahan. Aneh, terlalu aneh. Mata biru yang selalu terlihat bosan dan sama sekali tidak termotivasi sangat tidak cocok dengan tatapan saat ini, sangat tidak cocok bagi seorang Fushimi Saruhiko. Dengan terpaksa ia memukul tengkuk Fushimi dan membuat pemuda itu pingsan, setidaknya hal ini mampu menenangkan pemuda itu.

Terlalu terang dan menyilaukan sampai-sampai kedua pasang mata birunya yang baru kembali muncul harus beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk dan yang pertama kali Fushimi lihat adalah langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi orange. Tubuhnya diperintahkan untuk releks walaupun kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing dan akhirnya ia mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika ia sadar kalau ia tengah terbaring di gang tadi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Tubuhnya kembali menegang dan kepalanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajah horror yang sedikit terbesit namun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi datar, iaser wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau ias liat dengan matamu sendiri"

Dengan acuhnya Fushimi berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan si penyelamatnya walaupun dalam hati rasa penasaran terus menggelitiknya tentang kenapa orang itu ias berada disini.

"Tunggu… Kau kenapa?"

Si penyelamat segera berdiri dan bergestur menahan pemuda berkacama itu agar tidak pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. Hell, sejak kapan dirinya peduli.

"Tch apa pedulimu"

Dan akhirnya Fushimi berhasil kabur dari sang penyelamat serta bersamaan dengan sang surya menyelesaikan tugasnya untu menyinari bumi, sedangkan sang penyelamat hanya diam memikirkan perkataan dari pemuda kacamata itu. Kenapa dirinya bereaksi seperti itu?

.

.

.

Tuesday 09.00 AM

Hari ini keadaan kota Shizume pun masih seperti biasa, orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka. Begitu pun Fushimi yang pagi ini telah mendapat tugas bepatroli yang mengharuskan raganya berbaur dengan orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di kota itu. Mata birunya menatap bosan ke sekitarnya sedangkan otak cerdasnya mencoba mengingat yang terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana dirinya bisa pingsan? Bagaimana seorang Yatogami Kuroh bisa berada dekatnya? Dan yang paling penting apa orang itu melihat apa yang dialaminya?

"Fushimi..."

Beberapa orang mengatakan kalau sebuah kebetulan itu mengerikan dan kini Fushimi setuju dengan hal itu. Bayangkan ketika orang yang sedang kalian dipikirkan kini telah berada di depan kalian dengan memandang intens dan sedikit mengintimidasi seakan hendak memalak suatu hal, mengerikan.

*pikirkan, memandang kalian, sungguh mengerikan

"Apa?"

Fushimi menatap malas kearah pemuda itu dan berlagak seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan..."

"Tch..."

Tolong ganti topik ini sekarang juga.

"Apa pedulimu"

"Raja kita sedang dalam tahap bekerja sama, jadi... Tidak masalah bila anggotanya pun memperhatikan anggota yang lain. Tapi hanya sebuah kepedulian karena kita saling kenal, tidak ada maksud lain"

Sebelah alis Fushimi terangkat dengan ekspresi heran sedikit tersirat di wajahnya. Seingatnya ia jarang -mungkin tidak pernah- berbicara dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba pemuda itu seolah-olah benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Tch..."

Namun jangan harap Fushimi luluh dengan penjelasan Kuroh, buktinya sekarang ia malah meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bosan yang masih tampak di wajah tampannya.

Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kuroh mengikuti Fushimi dan berjalan di samping pemuda itu dengan jarak beberapa cm seakan agar tidak ada yang salah paham.

"Skizofrenzia..."

Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu sukses membuat pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya menoleh kepadanya dengan tubuh yang menegang dan ekspresi tegang di wajahnya sedikit tersirat. Pandangan mata pemuda berkacamata itu seakan mengirimkan pesan yang berisi 'Apa maksudmu?' sedangkan sang pelaku tetap berwajah tenang seakan jenis penyakit yang diucapkannya tadi bukan hal yang aneh.

"Ini hanya tebakanku... Kau mengidap penyakit itu"

Walaupun Kuroh telah berucap pelan nyaris berbisik namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Fushimi tenang, bukan masalah orang lain mendengar toh suara Kuroh sendiri sudah sangat pelan yang 'sedikit' mengganggu pikirannya sekarang adalah tanggapan dan reaksi dari Kuroh itu sendiri.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Fushimi tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' untuk membalas perkataan Kuroh sedangkan Kuroh sendiri seakan mengerti dan tidak berkata lagi sampai Fushimi kembali berbicara.

Dengusan yang diakhiri decakan lidah yang begitu khas akhirnya terdengar dari Fushimi yang diartikan sebagai perkataan 'Ya' oleh Kuroh, kalah telak. Fushimi mempercepat langkahnya mencoba meninggalkan Kuroh dan menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecambuk sedangkan Kuroh sama sekali tidak mempercepat langkahnya dan hanya menatap punggung Fushimi yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Pikiran Fushimi dipenuhi dengan Kuroh, Kuroh, dan Kuroh. Bukan takut karena pemuda itu akan menyebarkan rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan dan sembunyikan dengan rapi tapi... Reaksi serta kata-kata Kuroh yang seakan paham dan begitu peduli dengannya. Fushimi sih bodoh amat mau peduli atau tidak hanya saja...

"Tch"

Mungkin hanya karena ia jarang menerima kata-kata seperti itu, kata-kata yang membuktikan kalau orang itu peduli padanya walaupun tadi sempat mendengar beberapa kalimat tsundere yang diucapkan Kuroh, dasar.

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dengan Kuroh tiba-tiba mata birunya melihat surai orange yang familiar baginya, sangat familiar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Misaki~"

Senyum psycho perlahan merekah di bibirnya sedangkan matanya fokus menatap temuan barunya.

"Hah?! Bukan urusanmu!"

Dan si lawan bicaranya pun membalas dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, suatu kesialan yang amat teramat baginya jika bertemu dengan makhluk bernama Fushimi Saruhiko.

Lalu di saat berikutnya terdapat perdebatan dan tidak lama kemudian disusul dengan suara benturan antara besi dengan papan skeatboard serta aura merah dan biru yang seakan menjadi penghias diantara mereka. Ejekan yang diselingi tawa psycho masih terdengar dari Fushimi namun tiba-tiba kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mata birunya menatap sekitar yang berubah total.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Saru!"

Dan kalimat itu yang terakhir dapat ia mengerti sebelum suara-suara dengan bisikan memenuhi telinga yang secara refleks membuat fokusnya menurun dan tubuhnya terpaksa memperhentikan gerakannya.

Di saat Fushimi lengah Yata langsung mengambil celah itu dengan meninju perut pemuda berkacamata itu yang membuat lawannya tersentak dan sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya. Darah segar sedikit keluar dari mulut Fushimi sedangkan Fushimi sendiri masih mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dan entah kenapa setelah menerima pukulan itu halusinasinya perlahan menghilang walaupun suara-suara itu masih mengganggunya.

"Ternyata kamu semakin lemah!"

Senyum puas tampak dengan jelas di wajah sang Vanguard HOMRA walaupun rasa penasaran sempat menyelimutinya, tidak biasanya pemuda berkacamata itu lengah namun segera ia tepis, peduli apa dia terhadap pengkhianat seperti Fushimi. Baru saja ingin kembali menyerang tapi sosok bermata kelabu menghentikan pergerakannya dengan ekspresi bingung tampak jelas di wajah Yata.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan dengannya..."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yata sosok itu langsung menarik Fushimi pergi, terlalu sembrono dan nekat yang sama sekali bukan khas seorang Yatogami Kuroh. Sedangkan Fushimi sama sekali tidak menolak, untuk pertama kalinya dirinya biarkan harga dirinya jatuh dihadapan Yata dan Kuroh karena ia tahu kalau ia menolak semua akan lebih kacau.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di gang yang sepi, keadaan Fushimi semakin memburuk dibuktikan dengan sorot matanya yang semakin gelisah dan seakan ketakutan sedangkan tangan yang masih terperangkap oleh tangan Kuroh segera ia lepaskan.

"Fushimi..."

Dengan pelan Kuroh mencoba menyadarkan Fushimi sedangkan pemuda itu malah semakin gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Pergi..."

Lagi-lagi Fushimi menggumankan kata itu lagi sedang tubuhnya memberontak terhadap tangan Kuroh yang berganti memperangkap lengannya dan memanggilnya berulang-ulang seakan menyadarkan pemuda itu untuk kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Sadarlah... Fushimi..."

Mata kelabu itu menyorotkan kekhawatiran yang tidak begitu ketara dan didominasiln dengan ketegangan, tangannya yang membelenggu lengan Fushimi diguncangkannya dengan sedikit kencang walaupun sang empu terus memberontak seakan menolak setiap perilaku Kuroh.

Namun akhirnya Fushimi berhasil bebas dari Kuroh yang kini terdorong beberapa meter darinya, tangan kanannya segera meraih pisau yang berada di balik coatnya dan melukai tangannya sampai darah segar mengotori tanah yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian itu. Dengan cekatan Kuroh menyingkirkan pisau itu dari Fushimi dan menarik tangan Fushimi yang terluka serta tidak lama kemudian sebuah sapu tangan telah terikat di tangan Fushimi yang terluka sedangkan sang empu hanya diam seakan telah kembali tersadar.

Tangannya kembali ditarik paksa oleh sang empu yang kini telah berdiri dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kuroh dengan tidak berterima kasih atau bahkan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun namun Kuroh tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Tuesday, 07. 00 PM

"Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun!"

Mata kelabunya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara dan dirinya menemukan Raja nya berdiri di dekatnya dengan ekspresi heran tampak jelas di wajah berkesan polos.

"Ada apa?"

"Kuro-kun 2 hari ini sering melamun dan beberapa kali sibuk dengan PDA mu, apa ada sesuatu?"

Kuroh terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang dihormatinya.

"Tidak ada... Hanya terpikir keadaan kota"

Kerutan di dahi Shiro sedikit terlihat sebelum kembali lenyap dan digantikan senyum manis nan polosnya.

"Kuro-kun ternyata benar-benar peduli pada kota ini ya?"

"A-aa tidak juga..."

Sang raja sempat tertawa kecil sebelum kembali tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku, ne Kuro-kun~"

"Ah Te-"

"Kurosuke! Aku lapar!"

Dan seketika Kuroh menatap datar kepada Neko, si pengganggu yang selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku juga lapar~ ne buatkan sesuatu ya Kuro-kun?"

Diikuti rajanya yang mendukung pernyataan Neko ditambah senyum manis namun membahayakan dan mampu membuat siapapun luluh, tidak terkecuali Kuroh.

"Maa..."

Akhirnya pun sang Kuro Inu itu hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

Wednesday 11.30 AM

Kini Kuroh telah berada di ruang kerja sang Ao no Ou membawa sebuah informasi yang harus diberikan kepada sang Raja Biru, berhubung rajanya tidak bisa datang karena alasan yang sangat penting dan Neko sudah pasti tidak mau ikut akhirnya Kuroh hanya datang sendirian.

"Apa setelah ini kau senggang?"

"Ya, Ada perlu apa?"

"Kebetulan... Bisa kamu lakukan sesuatu untuk ku?"

.

.

.

Wednesday 11.30 AM

Sekarang disinilah Kuroh berada, di depan apartemen Fushimi dengan tangan kanannya memegang beberapa berkas.

'Hari ini aku meliburkan Fushimi tapi ternyata terdapat beberapa berkas yang harus diperiksanya, jadi bisa antarkan berkas itu?'

Permintaan yang malah terdengar seperti perintah di telinganya, kembali terniang di kepala Kuroh. Hah, tidak ada cara lain toh dirinya juga ada perlu dengan pemuda yang tidak punya motivasi hidup itu.

"Yatogami...?"

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang beberapa detik lalu menguasai pikirannya. Entah, sepertinya Fushimi termasuk orang yang cenayang.

"Punya urusan apa disini?"

Tubuh yang masuk kategori kurus itu bersandar pada dinding sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat malas dan bosan.

"Aku disuruh Munakata-san untuk memberikan beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksa"

Sebelah alis Fushimi sempat terangkat sebelum tubuhnya kembali tegak dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi sang lawan bicara seraya bergumam...

"Masuklah..."

Dan Kuroh hanya dapat mengikuti pemuda itu yang telah berjalan duluan

.

.

.

"Jadi hanya ini?"

Kini keduanya telah duduk di sofa yang terdapat di apartemen Fushimi, kedua tangan Fushimi sibuk memegang kertas-kertas yang berisi dokumen penting dan mata birunya juga sibuk membaca deretan huruf dan angka yang tersusun rapi di kertas itu. Sedangkan Kuroh yang berada di sofa seberang hanya berekspresi tenang terhadap pemuda itu.

"Pembicaraan kita yang kemarin belum selesai"

"Tch..."

Perlahan mata biru itu beralih menatap sang lawan bicara dengan datar seakan tidak terdapat emosi apapun di sorot matanya itu.

"Jadi tebakan ku benar...?"

Fushimi hanya diam karena merasa yang diucapkan Kuroh adalah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan dan menunggu orang itu kembali berbicara.

"Entah kamu mau menganggap ini seperti apa tapi... Aku ingin membantumu menyembuhkan atau tidak minimalnya membuat penyakitmu itu jarang kambuh"

"Ha? Tch dibayar berapa kau sampai mau melakukan hal ini?"

Kalimatnya memang tajam tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya dirinya sedikit terpengarah oleh perkataan Kuroh.

"Aku tidak dibayar, ini sesuai keinginanku sendiri"

Lama-lama Fushimi sedikit horror dengan orang ini.

"Kau sedang terobsesi denganku?"

"Kisama..."

Dan lama-lama Kuroh mulai geram dengan pemuda anti-sosial ini.

"Aku tidak sedang terobsesi atau apapun kepadamu, hanya saja... Aku hanya ingin membantumu walaupun kita tidak terlalu dekat bahkan nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol..."

Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

"Tapi... Entah kenapa aku ingin menolongmu kalau pun kamu dan aku tidak menganggap hubungan kita seperti teman atau apalah, tapi tidak peduli alasannya yang aku inginkan adalah menolongmu."

Hening

Fushimi sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah Kuroh selesai berkata seolah mulutnya dijahit dengan rapat sampai ia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Sungguh, perlahan hatinya luluh dengan perkataan Kuroh untuk kedua kalinya ada seseorang yang begitu peduli dengannya tanpa melihat siapa dirinya dan apa yang dirinya punya. Namun sedikit keraguan masih melekat di hati Fushimi seakan kembali takut terkhianati oleh orang itu.

"Tch alasan konyol"

Ia mencoba menyangkal semua itu walaupun pikirannya berkecambuk antara luluh dan ragu. Sedangkan Kuroh hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah dapat memprediksinya bahwa Fushimi tidak akan semudah itu luluh.

"Terserah mau menanggapi apa..."

Yang penting aspirasi Kuroh tersampaikan kepada yang dituju. Perlahan Fushimi bangkit dari sofanya seakan hendak kabur dari tempat itu namun baru beberapa melangkah tiba-tiba suara-suara itu kembali membisikinya sedangkan di matanya terdapat seseorang yang cukup ia kenal di depannya tengah tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya.

"Kau takut? Dasar pengecut, rendahan, bodoh"

Suara yang terasa familiar namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dan seiring dengan itu tiba-tiba seakan terdapat tangan-tangan yang hendak memeluknya, bukan tangan Kuroh atau siapapun namun tangan yang begitu mengerikan di matanya.

"Khh..."

Kuroh yang awalnya hanya diam memperhatikan Fushimi segera sadar apa yang terjadi kepada Fushimi ketika pemuda itu seakan meringis kesakitan.

"Fushimi..."

Dan dengan langkah lebar ia mendekati Fushimi dan meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi lengan pemuda itu sedangkan mata kelabunya menatap sang lawan dengan sorot mata sedikit menyiratkan

kekhawatiran.

"Fushimi! Fushimi!"

Namun tidak ada respon apapun dari sang lawan bicara yang hanya meringis kesakitan dan menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas. Kedua tangan Fushimi perlahan bergerak dan mulai memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kuroh namun Kuroh masih dapat menahan berontakan itu. Tapi sepertinya Dewa Fortune belum berpihak kepada Kuroh karena pada saat berikutnya aura merah mulai muncul di tangan kanan Fushimi yang memegang pisau yang ia dapat dari meja di sampingnya dan kini pisau itu telah menancap di lengan kiri Kuroh yang otomatis membuat pertahanan Kuroh lengah dan di saat itu juga Fushimi berhasil membebaskan dirinya.

"Pergi! Pergi! PERGI!"

Sorot mata biru itu menunjukan ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang sangat amat teramat sama seperti waktu itu sedangkan tangan kanannya terkepal dengan erat dan tangan yang lain meremas rambutnya. Takut, gelisah, takut, gelisah, takut, takut. Hanya itu yang Fushimi rasakan perasaan yang didominasikan oleh rasa takut yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan telapak tangannya yang mendingin dan berkeringat kini terasa hangat dan suara seseorang yang tadi sempat mengatakan akan menolongnya.

"Y-Yatogami.."

Namun entah kenapa nama pemuda bersurai hitam itu terucap dari mulutnya

"Aku disini… Fushimi.."

Genggaman tangan itu dipererat seakan menegaskan bahwa Fushimi tidak sendiri, bahwa ada seseorang yang peduli padanya dan entah kenapa halusinasi itu perlahan semakin menghilang walaupun suara bisikan itu masih dapat Fushimi dengar. dan perlahan pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

Wednesday 07.00 PM

Perlahan kedua kelopak itu terbuka dan menampilkan manik biru yang terlihat kosong seakan jiwa sang pemilik tubuh itu belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Perlahan panca inderanya kembali berfungsi, indera penglihatannya mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk, indera perasanya dapat merasakan bahwa ada sebuah kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, indera pendengarannya dapat menangkap suara yang berasal dari dapur, dan indera penciumannya dapat menghirup aroma sup yang menggugah selera.

Tubuhnya mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya kini tergeletak dengan manis di meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Otak cerdasnya mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, sebelum dirinya terbaring di ranjang yang sudah dipastikan miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Namun suara yang kini familiar baginya membuyarkan lamunannya dan tanpa sadar menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang langsung menampilkan sosok Yatogami Kuroh dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya.

Dengan langkah tenang Kuroh mendekati Fushimi dan meletakan mangkuk berisi sup diatas meja sedangkan tangannya beralih meraih sebuah gelas berisi air putih dan memberikannya kearah Fushimi.

"Hn?"

Namun kali ini Fushimi tidak menolak atau apapun, ia hanya menerima dalam diam dan meminum air itu sampai tandas. Sedangkan Kuroh sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan Fushimi yang keadaanya seolah membaik.

"Tch kenapa masih berada disini?"

Akhirnya suara bosan serta decakan lidah khas seorang Fushimi Saruhiko kembali terdengar dan membuat senyum sangat tipis tampak di wajah Kuroh.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menolongmu"

"Sampai menungguiku seperti ini?"

Ekspresi horror sempat mampir di wajah tampan Fushimi sebelum pemuda itu kembali merubahn ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Salah?"

"Tch..."

Dan mungkin sekarang Fushimi memang harus menerima keberadaan seorang Yatogami Kuroh dimanapun, lagipula Kuroh bukanlah orang yang semenyebalkan seperti di luar sana dia terasa menyebalkan karena Fushimi hanya takut kalau perkataan Kuroh itu tidak benar.

"Jadi..?"

"Kau sudah dapat menebak jawabannya"

Senyum tips merekah di bibir Kuroh dan untuk hari-hari berikutnya Fushimi sudah dapat menerima keberadaan Kuroh terutama dengan sifaf tsundere yang dimliki Kuroh dimana pun pemuda itu berada walaupun terkadang Fushimi sedikit kesal dengan perilaku dan ucapan Kuroh yang terkadang terasa di telinganya. Tapi dirinya mulai menikmati hal ini apalagi penyakitnya jarang kambuh sejak kejadian itu. Jadi apa ini happy ending?

End

Author Note : Yahoo setelah sudah lama tidak menulis cerita lagi, akhirnya saya kembali dengan membawakan fic untuk challenge Mental Disorder :3 dan meramaikan fic KuroSaru/SaruKuro yang sangat langka :" sebenarnya saya kurang paham dengan penyakit Skizofrenzia jadi saya gambarkan seperti ini menurut dari beberapa artikel yang saya baca. Semoga kalian suka!


End file.
